Updates.
release notes v1.0.0104 193px-Leblanc WickedLoading.jpg 193px-Leblanc OriginalLoading.jpg 193px-Leblanc PrestigiousLoading.jpg New Skins in the Store *Prestigious LeBlanc *Wicked LeBlanc *Perseus Pantheon *Pharaoh Nasus *Divine Soraka PVP.net v1.22.13 *Users will now be placed back into the matchmaking queue in the exact state they were prior to a queue dodge occurring, which should result in faster matches after having a game dissolved *Optimized the general and background performance of PVP.net *Fixed a bug where the reconnect to chat button would not appear if a user logged in while chat was down League of Legends v1.0.0.104 [http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=319960 LeBlanc, the Deceiver] *Sigil of Silence: LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 3.5 seconds. If the target takes damage from one of Leblanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing damage and silencing the target. *Distortion: LeBlanc rapidly moves to a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby units. In the following 3 seconds, she can activate Distortion again to return to her starting location. *Ethereal Chains: LeBlanc flings illusionary chains towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and slow their movement speed by 25%. If the target remains shackled for 2 seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is unable to move. *Mimic (Ultimate): LeBlanc can cast the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell deals significantly increased damage. 30 second cooldown. *Mirror Image (Passive): When LeBlanc is brought below 40% health, she instantly becomes stealthed for half a second. When the stealth fades, she creates a Mirror Image that deals no damage and lasts for up to 8 seconds. This can only occur once per minute. Akali *The time to gain Essence of Shadow charges is now reduced by cooldown reduction effects. The time to gain the next charge does not progress while Akali is at maximum charges Blitzcrank *Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0 Corki *Valkyrie range increased to 800 from 700 *Valkyrie base speed increased to 650 from 500 *Missile Barrage **Missile Barrage now scales off 20% of Corki's total attack damage in addition to ability power **Updated the tooltip to reflect that a Big One deals twice as much damage as a normal missile **The time to store a missile is now reduced by cooldown reduction effects **The time to store the next missile does not progress while you are at maximum missiles **Corki respawns with 4 missiles Dr. Mundo *Magic resistance per level increased to 0.75 from 0.5 Ezreal *Essence Flux attack speed increase changed to be additive rather than multiplicative *Essence Flux cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10 seconds *Trueshot Barrage ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.8 Fiddlesticks *Dark Wind cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 14 *Drain **Damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/75/100/130/160 **Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 10 **Ability power ratio increased to 0.48 per second from 0.4 **Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6 Jax *Empower now properly procs Rylai's Scepter Katarina *Bouncing Blade cooldown reduced to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 *Killer Instinct cooldown reduced to 20/18/16/14/12 from 22/20/18/16/14 Lux *Updated PVP.Net tags and character ratings *Updated Recommended Items *Finales Funkeln ability power ratio increased to .85 from .75 Malphite *Fixed a bug where the Unstoppable Force wouldn't last long enough. Unstoppable Force now stuns for 1.5 seconds up from 1 second at all ranks. *Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0 Miss Fortune *Ricochet Shot damage dealt to the secondary target reduced to 115% from 120%. *Make It Rain slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds Mordekaiser *Mace of Spades **Base damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 20/40/60/80/100 **Now scales off of only bonus damage rather than all damage **Now deals 75% bonus damage if Mace of Spades only hits 1 target **Health cost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 30/35/40/45/50 **The main target of Mace of Spades now generates shield for Mordekaiser *Creeping Death **Base damage increased to 24/38/52/66/80 from 16/32/48/64/80 **Ability power ratio increased to 0.2 from 0.15 **Increased missile travel speed when casting Creeping Death on an ally *Siphon of Destruction **Damage reduced to 65/105/145/185/225 from 85/110/155/200/245 **Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4 **Base shield generation reduced to 1/2/3/4/5 from 6/9/12/15/18 *Children of the Grave **Now steals 24/29/34% of the target's maximum health over the duration up from 24/28/32% **Now deals half damage to the target initially and half damage over time **Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8 **Total ability power ratio over the duration increased to 0.04 from 0.016 **Fixed a bug where Children of the Grave was improperly blocked by Black Shield **Mordekaiser now gains 20% of the pet's Ability Power, reduced from 25% **Mordekaiser now gains 20% of the pet's Attack Damage, reduced from 25% *Children of the Grave Pet **The pet now gains 75% of Mordekaiser's ability power and damage at all 3 ranks and the ratio itself no longer increases with Mordekaiser's total ability power **Pet health bonus reduced to 15% from 50% **Fixed a bug where the pet was not generating shield for Mordekaiser when hitting inhibitors *Iron Man **Shield generation increased to 30% from 25% **Fixed a tooltip bug *General **Fixed bugs where several components of some spells generated shield equal to 20% of the damage dealt instead of 25% **Fixed bugs where several tooltips did not properly reflect cooldown values with cooldown reduction factored in **Fixed a bug where occasionally Mordekaiser could generate shield multiple times from a single source of damage (causing a huge spike) **Reworded/simplified several tooltips Rammus *Defensive Ball Curl damage return reduced to 22/28/34/40/46 from 26/32/38/44/50 *Fixed a bug with Defensive Ball Curl where the tooltip was not displaying the proper bonus damage return Sivir *Boomerang Blade now scales with 75% of Sivir's attack damage *Boomerang Blade base damage reduced to 20/70/120/170/220 from 60/115/170/225/280 *Health per level increased to 82 from 76 Sona *Fixed a bug with Song of Celerity where it was granting more movement speed than intended *Crescendo cooldown increased to 170/150/130 from 160/140/120 Teemo *Noxious Traps no longer give any gold as a bounty when killed, down from 25 *Noxious Traps now show their remaining duration when selected Twitch *Ambush attack speed reduced to 30/40/50/60/70% from 30/45/60/80/100% Udyr *Fixed some bugs where certain items would have their Tiger Stance damage cut down to 1/3. They now deal full damage on Tiger Hit. (Affected items are Madred's Razors, Wriggle's Lantern, Sheen, Lich Bane and Trinity Force) Items *Trinity Force **Damage increased to 30 from 20 **Attack Speed increased to 30% from 25% **Critical Strike increased to 15% from 12% **Mana reduced to 250 from 300 **Health reduced to 250 from 300 Summoner Spells *Exhaust is now properly flagged as a slow + blind and can now be removed by Cleanse Skins *Fixed a bug where Chosen Master Yi's sword was missing a glow Audio *Fixed Lux's "Choose Me" line in Champion Select